A promise meant to be Broken
by Bombastic
Summary: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Cordelia Chase are best known for their usage of men. But, when a Buffy makes a bet that she can make any guy fall in love with her she finds herself in more trouble than she could ever have imagined. B/S. Chap 4 up
1. The bet

A Promise Meant to be Broken  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Cordelia Chase are best known for their usage of men. But, when a Buffy makes a bet that she can make any guy fall in love with her she finds herself in more trouble than she could ever have imagined. B/S.   
  
Disclaimer: Hey joss...you know I was thining...maybe I can have Spike...just for a little bit...PLEASE!!! ~Pouts~ Oh, you're no fun!  
  
Feedback: Need ~ Twitches ~ Feedback ~ Twitch twitch ~  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ( Quite Possibly R ratings in the future o_o )  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter one: The bet.  
  
A roar of music expanded from speakers, as a crowd cheered loudly. The name " Bronze " Flashed repeatidly on the dance floor, and a few people began to dance. It was party time for some people, while for other's it was a vacation from the hardworks of their everyday lives. Usually, this club consisted of a few good bands, couples dancing ( we all know where that leads too hehe ;l ), and some students studying. But, for Buffy Summers it was more than that, for Buffy...it was a game.  
  
" So, which one are you going to pick today?" Willow asked enthused.  
  
Buffy shrugged lightly and took a sip of her soda. Once she had finished drinking it, she placed it back on the table and cleared her throat.  
  
" Well, I was thinking maybe that hottie in the corner," Buffy said, pointing to a tall man with black hair.  
  
Willow gleamed. He was pretty cute, good sense of fashion ( major plus in Sunnydale ), and so far single. Buffy gave silent chuckle when she noticed Willow glancing towards the man she had pointed to moments before.  
  
" Ugh..." Cordelia snorted, causing both Buffy and Willow to focus their attention on her.  
  
" What?" Buffy asked, offense now in her voice.   
  
" Nothing, it's just-you always think you could have ' Anyone ' Here. You're not queen of men, not everyone is going to fall in love with you," Cordelia retorted.   
  
Buffy turned to Willow, her face wrinkled into a questioning look. After sharing confusion with Willow, she turned back to Cordelia.  
  
" What's wrong with you Cordy? Xander dump you again, or is it that time of the month?" Buffy said snootily.   
  
Willow knew she shouldn't say anything, afterall, it wasn't her place to...but she couldn't help but comment on Buffy's reply.  
  
" What's the difference?"  
  
Buffy bursted into laughter. Soon Willow joined Buffy in the enjoyment of her own joke. Cordelia on the other hand, had had enough. She stood up quickly, pushed her chair in, and stormed off.   
  
" What was up her ass anyway?" Buffy asked.  
  
Buffy took another sip of her soda, when her eyes caught sight of a gorgeous man sitting alone at the bar. His blue eyes sparkled with his bleached blonde hair ( which was spiked up ). Buffy slowly gulped down her drink and tapped her best friend lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" Oh, gosh, Buffy. He is gorgeous!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
Just as Buffy was about to answer, Cordelia marched back to her seat.  
  
" Okay, Buffy, i've been thinking-" Cordelia said, only to be rudely cut off.  
  
" Wow, that's a shocker." Buffy retorted.  
  
" Anyway, like I was saying...If you think you're so great that you can have any guys, then I say we make a bet." Cordelia said, calming down a bit towards the end.  
  
' A bet...what kind of bet? Why is there a bet?' Buffy thought to herself. Cordelia was smirking in the ' oh this is going to be evil ' kind of way. Willow on the other hand had a ' Oh gosh...this is not going to be good ' expression.   
  
" What kind of bet are we talkin' about here?" Buffy asked. Her hand was figiting underneath the table from anticipation.  
  
" Willow and I are going to pick out the cutest guy here, single or not, and he has to be in love with you within one month. If you can't do it, then I'll tell everyone what happened on Prom...with Angel." Cordelia black-mailed.  
  
' Oh my gosh! That's it! How could she? She wouldn't...would she? Of course she would! Afterall, this is Cordy we're talking about...queen of evilness...' Buffy thought. Cordelia stuck out her hand, expecting Buffy to shake it.  
  
" Deal?" Cordelia asked, a bigger smirk now implanted on her pale face.  
  
" Deal..." Buffy shook Cordelia's hand, and sighed.  
  
" I've already got the guy picked out. You see that guy over there at the bar, blonde hair, leather...well that's him." Cordelia explained, gesturing towards the man Buffy was drooling over earlier.  
  
" That guy! Please...piece of cake!" Buffy said.  
  
She took another sip of her drink and stood up.  
  
" Wish me luck..." Buffy prayed, heading over to the man Cordelia had chosen before.  
  
Cordelia was smiling evilishly, leaving Willow confused.  
  
" Okay, what's the catch?" asked Willow, as though she already knew what was up.  
  
" Oh, nothing." Cordelia lied, badly at that.  
  
" I'm not stupid. Why was it him?" Willow asked once more.  
  
" Well, let's just say...he didn't come alone. His girlfriend's in the bathroom...and she looks like one bad momma jomma."   
  
Cordelia laughed at the sight of Buffy approaching the man at the bar.  
  
" Hi...my name's Buffy." Buffy greeted the man.  
  
" Hi, my name's Spike." he replied, in a very wanting matter.  
  
' He is so cute! British...leather...Spike...' Buffy thought, while gazing into his eyes. ' She is so beautiful! Good looking...sexy...Buffy...' Spike thought at the same time Buffy had.   
  
-----------------  
  
A.n. Sorry for shortness :( But it's my first story...i know it sucks...so please just tell me that you love it lol. or hate it or just give me advice! Thank you! 


	2. Old Enemies

A Promise Meant to be Broken  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Cordelia Chase are best known for their usage of men. But, when a Buffy makes a bet that she can make any guy fall in love with her she finds herself in more trouble than she could ever have imagined. B/S.   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, Joss...it's time to think about going back to pre-school...you know where they teach you to SHARE! I know i know...it's a rather new concept to you but it can be a good thing...especially when it comes to spike o_-   
  
Feedback: Need ~ Twitches ~ Feedback ~ Twitch twitch ~  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ( Quite Possibly R ratings in the future o_o )  
  
Reviewers: Thank you to everyone that has! This means a lot to me...tear tear...and to Reviewer Number 1- I'm sorry if my story is to your dislikes. I truly am, and thank you for your advice. I will try to get a beta. Thank you :)  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter two- Old enemies  
  
" So, umm, this song it's really...uh...good?" Buffy studdered. She was trying to hide her nervousness but failed horribly.  
  
" Right, I mean...Dingo's Ate my Baby are...uh...okay?" Spike stumbled for words to, but couldn't seem to find them when he was with her.  
  
" Would you like to, dance?" Buffy finally said after a short period of silence.  
  
" You know, I would...but I can't. I'm sort of here with some one..." Spike confessed, his eyes resting upon the ground.  
  
Buffy felt horrible, like she had been broken. Never had she been rejected. ' It's okay, Buffy. Pull yourself together. It's just...Spike...british...leather...drool...' Buffy thought to herself before nodding lightly and turnign to leave. Just as she was about to walk back to Cordelia and Willow, she heard a familiar voice which brought back many unpleasant memories.  
  
" Hey, B. What Bring's you here?" The voice said.  
  
Buffy turned around as a ' sick and tired of everyone ' expression grew rapidly on her face.  
  
" Well, it's the funniest thing, 'F', actually..." Buffy began. Her tone of voice changed from serious to preppy in sarcastic immitation. " You see, I mean like, I was totally just like hanging with my friends when I realized, like, OH..MY...GOD! This place is like totally open to like the total public!"   
  
Faith glared at Buffy, who in return smiled in victory. Spike on the other hand was staring at the tension between the two. He couldn't help but feel that something had happened between them to make them to competious towards each other. ( A.n. Competious is My word lol. I don't know if it's real or not...hehe...it's just a word a make up...like I...tend to...do... ;P ) Faith's voice, too, seemed to match Buffy's.  
  
" Well, you see, like I was totally talking about, like, you like totally making a move on my like totally Boyfriend. Like...Ohmygod"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and then passed a quick glance towards Spike. He had been looking at her, too, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but feel their was a connection between the two.  
  
" Listen, Faith, he's all yours. I'll see you later, and I'm sorry about making a move on your ' Boyfriend' " Buffy said appologetically, making qotations with her fingers.  
  
" It's okay, love. Easy mistake," Spike said, giving a generous smile in Buffy's direction.   
  
' Hot hair, cute smile...and Bitchy girlfriend...hmm...where the hell does that fit in?' Buffy thought as she headed back to the table where Cordelia and Willow waited.  
  
" Hey, Buffy! So how'd it go?" Willow asked, no expression or tone.  
  
" He was here with someone already..." Buffy trailed off thinking about what just happened. " Oh, but he said he would like to dance with me, if he wasn't here with someone already," Buffy quickly added to make her seem like a ' semi ' failure.  
  
" Since he WOULD go out with you...I guess I'll only tell Willow," Cordelia compomised.  
  
" Fine..." Buffy sighed and rolled eyes.  
  
Cordelia leaned close to Willow and began to whisper some things.  
  
" Wow...they can do that upside down?" Willow commented.  
  
Buffy's eyes shot open and she turned her head quickly in Willow's direction.   
  
" IN THE BLEACHERS!" Willow exclaimed loudly.   
  
Everyone in the club turned to face Willow, and it seemed that crickets were the only noise anyone could hear.  
  
" Uh, Cordy...I think that's enough..." Buffy said, clearing her throat from humiliation.   
  
Just then Faith and Spike passed by on their way to the exact. Faith placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and looked at Willow.  
  
" Yea, they can do it diagnally, too," Faith said and smirked evily and Buffy.   
  
Buffy noticed some people still staring, and she sunk her head quickly onto the table. ' Could this get any worse?' Buffy thought.  
  
______________  
  
A.n. Short chappy I know. Sorry...lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :) 


	3. So we Meet Again

A Promise Meant to be Broken  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Cordelia Chase are best known for their usage of men. But, when a Buffy makes a bet that she can make any guy fall in love with her she finds herself in more trouble than she could ever have imagined. B/S.   
  
Disclaimer: Spike...Spike...drools...  
  
Feedback: Need ~ Twitches ~ Feedback ~ Twitch twitch ~  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ( Quite Possibly R ratings in the future o_o )  
  
Reviewers: thanks sooo much for the reviews :)  
  
_________________  
  
Chapter three: So we meet again  
  
Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow clenched their hands together, trying to hold all the glorious bags of clothes. After getting too hard to walk, they decided to break in the lobby. Buffy plumped down on a couch and placed her bags besides her. She sighed and stroked the hair out of her face.   
  
" Talk about a work-out," Cordelia complained, resting her head against the couch.   
  
" Yea..." Willow sighed heavily and closed her eyes relaxing.  
  
" I'll be right back, I have to go to the ladies room," Buffy said exscusing herself.   
  
Buffy pushed through a swinging door and made her way into a slim hallway with two doors, the first with a male stick figure and the word " men " written underneath, the second with a female stick gigure and the word " Women"  
  
As she walked by the Men's room to get to the women's room, she heard loud talking. ' What are they saying?' Buffy thought as she got close to the door. She could hear the conversation perfectly.  
  
" Yeah...she was pretty good looking last night," a familiar voice said.  
  
" I mean, yeah, it's Faith, but, it's been so long with her, Spike...don't you ever get tired of the same person?" Another voice asked.  
  
Buffy gasped, but then covered her mouth. ' Oh my gosh! It's Spike...' Buffy realized. She pushed her ear against the door to hear better.   
  
" Xander, we've been here before, Faith is the one for me," Spike said.  
  
He stopped to think for a moment on what he had just said. One women for so long had been a restraint on dating. Sure, he had noticed some women, but he never thought anything of it. Until last night that was.  
  
" I think..." Spike added.  
  
Xander cocked an eyebrow, and smirked.  
  
" So, there's another is there. Believe me, the Xan Man is the one to talk to about things like this." Xander bragged, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
" Bloody hell, Xander. You've been dating the same person since high-school, I don't think it's your place to give advice, so just sod off," Spike spat, his feelings angered.  
  
Xander took a step back and chuckled.  
  
" It's okay, lighten up...So, are you going to tell me about this mystery girl?" Xander asked cooly, taking no offense in Spike's overreaction.  
  
Spike sighed as he tried to find the words to explain, but he couldn't. He had so many feelings about something, or shall I say ' someone ', he knew nothing about.  
  
" Her name is Buffy..." Spike began. His eyes followed to the ceiling as he tried to re-image her in all her glory. " She's so beautiful. Blonde hair, green eyes..."   
  
Buffy scrunched her eyebrows. ' He's talking about me? Why would he-did he just saw I was beautiful!' Buffy got lost in her thoughts, when suddenly the men's room door opened, sending Buffy flying to the wall on the other end of the slender hall-way. Spike's eye widened when he saw Buffy rubbing her head. She moaned in pain.  
  
" Owww..." She mummbled as she stumbled to her feet.   
  
Spike quickly offered a hand up. She couldn't help but just stare at his hand, among other thing's as well. Such as his ice blue eyes, and his muscular stomach which could be scene from his tight black shirt.   
  
" Do you need a hand up?" Spike asked.  
  
She couldn't help but just stare at his hand, among other thing's as well. Such as his ice blue eyes, and his muscular stomach which could be scene from his tight black shirt.   
  
" Do...you...need...a..hand..up?" Spike repeated slowly.  
  
Buffy snapped out of it and took his hand. Once she got up, she began to brush herself off.   
  
" What we're you doing here anyway?" Spike questioned.  
  
" Oh, I was just, er, on my way to the, er, bathroom," Buffy studdered. ' I'm not completely lying....I just didn't mention the whole thing...'  
  
" And why were you so close to the door?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy searched for words to explain, but had no time.  
  
" Were you listening to our conversation?" Spike asked as though his personal space had been taken away, and it had.  
  
" Uh, no?" Buffy lied, which was rather obvious to Spike and Xander.  
  
Spike crossed his arms across his chest. He tries to be serious, but a chuckle escaped.  
  
" Uh, Xander can you go wait outside for a second?" asked Spike.  
  
" No, I wanna-" Xander began to reply, but he was cut off by Spike clearing his throat.  
  
" I was thinking kind of like, Now! Bloody hell..." Spike watched as Xander rolled his eyes and headed out of the hall way, leading Spike's attention back to Buffy.  
  
" I was truly on my way to the bathroom, and then I heard you guys talking and I thought that you sounded familiar...so I listened to see who it was and then you opened the door. I'm sorry...and...oww," Buffy appologized. She began to rub her head once more.  
  
" Do you need some ice for that, pet?" Spike asked concerned. He reached his hand to her head, but she backed away cautiously.  
  
" Uh, I better get going. Cordelia and Willow are waiting," Buffy quickly said as she headed towards the door. But something called to her.  
  
" Oh, and just for the record..." Spike said as Buffy slowly turned around to face him. " I heard you can do it horizontilly, too."  
  
A smile extended across Buffy's face as she laughed. Spike soon had a smile, as well. ' This is going to be bloody fun...'  
  
___________________  
  
A.n. I know i know! ANOTHER short chapter! I really don't think Im the long chapter type. Lol. Spuffiness is going to be coming up next chapter, along with Xillow. heheh! Review and tell me what you think :) 


	4. embarrassment

A Promise Meant to be Broken  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, and Cordelia Chase are best known for their usage of men. But, when a Buffy makes a bet that she can make any guy fall in love with her she finds herself in more trouble than she could ever have imagined. B/S.   
  
Disclaimer: I want Spike...pouts...Joss should share Spike with his psycotic obsessors sometimes..;)  
  
Feedback: Need ~ Twitches ~ Feedback ~ Twitch twitch ~  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ( Quite Possibly R ratings in the future o_o )  
  
Reviewers: thanks sooo much for the reviews :) And no, I do NOT review my own stories. So, no need to say I do :)  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter four: Embarrassment  
  
Buffy ran quickly back to her friends who were talking mindlessly about shoes. She sat down and opened up a news paper which was resting on the end table near her. She began to pretend to read in attempt of avoiding Spike. Everyone now and then her Forest eyes would pop a look to see if Spike was there. Willow and Cordelia shared disturbed looks with each other.   
  
" Buffy...why are you hiding behind the newspaper?" Willow asked sweetly.  
  
" uh, what newspaper?" Buffy asked stupidly. She threw the newspaper over her head and behind the couch. Moments later she heard someone falls.  
  
Buffy's eyes jolted open and she spun around to see who fell. There, on the floor, was Spike groaning in pain with a newspaper covering his face. Buffy placed a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles, but it was useless. Soon she found herself laughing on the couch, her body extending over it's full length. Cordelia and Willow glanced at each other and then backed up from Buffy, who had fallen on the floor and hitten her head on the table.  
  
" Oww..." She rubbed her head and stood up.  
  
Buffy peaked over the couch and saw Spike who was looking at her, eyes squinted in anger. She waved and chuckled nervously.  
  
" Uh, Hi?" Buffy spoke softly in utter embarrassment.  
  
" Bloody hell..." Spike grumbled as he helped himself up.  
  
He looked at Buffy, never breaking eye-contact as he made his way across the couch. He sat down on the couch next to her, and looked pleadingly at her. Buffy backed into the couch, her back pressing against the arm-rest. Spike hovered over her, Buffy was now completely on her back. Needing and wanting carressed the air, their lips pushing together.   
  
Buffy moaned into the kiss, and deepend it by grabbing Spike by his neck and bringing his lips harder against her.  
  
" Oh...Oh Spike...I want you..." Buffy moaned, her head going back in pleasure.   
  
" Uh, Buffy...are you okay, pet?" Spike asked, waving his hand infront of Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy snapped her head and looked to see Spike standing on the other side of the couch. Sweat poured down her face, in an anticipation and worry that she might have said something.  
  
" No, I was just...thinking about,er, this movie I was watching last night..." She lied.  
  
Spike smirked. He knew fully well that she was lying, her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were pacing back and forth.   
  
" Oh, is that so, love, because I'm pretty sure I heard my name being called...but that could be just me..." Spike said swiftly, his arms crossed and his smirk increasing.  
  
' Oh, god...you're really screwed, Buffy! He heard you! It's okay, it's okay...calm down. Just try to think of a reasonable explanation without freaking out...' Buffy thought to herself, trying to devise a plan in her worried little head.  
  
" Exscuse me!" Buffy yelled. " Are you accusing me! Just because poor little Spikey Spike has a huge ass ego and a jackass friend doesn't mean that you can go all ' making me feel like a complete and utter idiot!!!!!!!!' "  
  
Spike backed up, while Buffy stood up and began to approach him. ' She's off her bloody bird!' Spike yelled to himself.  
  
" Oh, now little Spike is scared! Wow, now that I've put up with this...with you!" Buffy pointed her finger at him. " I'm sick of you're games Mr. ' Oh I have a girlfriend who I don't even like because she's a frigid bitch with no life!' Oh that's right Spike, didn't think I'd catch that!"  
  
Spike began to worry even more as he backed up into the counter.   
  
" I never said that about faith, you 'soddin freak!" Spike defended.  
  
Buffy poked his chest and squinted her eyes.  
  
" No, but YOU think that! So, don't deny it! And I'm surprised you're little girl toy isn't here nagging on you're side..." She yelled, her voice now changing into a preppy one. " Oh my god! Like you can totally do it Diagnally too, like Ohmygod!" Buffy mocked.   
  
Suddenly Buffy felt a cold hand on hers, She turned around to see a security officer, tossign hand-cuffs in his hands.  
  
" Mrs, do you mind telling me exactly what in the hell you're doing," The officer said cooly.  
  
Buffy pushed the hair out of her face as she removed her finger from Spike's chest. Spike brushed himself off and stood there questiongly, awaiting to see Buffy's answer.  
  
" I was just,er, attacking him...for the uh...PLAY...right Spike...the uh play?" Buffy lied hoping that Spike would play along.  
  
" Officer, this women bloody attacked me for her own sick pleasure!" Spike yelled.  
  
" Ugh! I did not!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
" Yes you did, pet,"  
  
" Liar Liar pants on fire!" she taunted.  
  
" First grade much?" Spike teased, his smirk now coming back.  
  
" Girl much?" Buffy teased back.  
  
" Slut much?"   
  
" No, I'll leave that to you and ' F ' "   
  
" Bitch!"  
  
" Jerk!"  
  
" Slut!"  
  
" Asswhole!"  
  
" Whore!"  
  
" ...BIZZATCH!"   
  
Spike was about to say something, but stopped when he heard Buffy's last word.  
  
" Yes, officer, this woman is definetely Phsyco..." Spike said.  
  
" I'm sorry Ma'am, but we're going to have to take you to the back and ask you some questions." The police officer explained calmly.  
  
" Fine..." Buffy said as she walked to the police officer.  
  
Right before she had reached the officer, she quickly turned around and started to chase him. Soon, her hands we handcuffed, in the backseat of the police car, and Spike was laughing at her.  
  
" Oh, and just for the record!!!!!" Buffy yelled. " IT WAS ONLY UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soon the car pulled away, and Spike opened the door to the mall. When he had entered, he saw Cordelia and Willow munching on popcorn on the couches.  
  
" Willow, I told you Spike would win. Buffy's to violent, she was bound to get caught." Cordelia explained, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
" Damn, and I thought for sure Buffy would win." She took a handful of popcorn and ate it.  
  
" Pay up!" Cordelia said greedily.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, took out twenty dollars from her pocket and slapped it into Cordelia's hand.  
  
" I can make a living out of this." Cordelia teased.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
A.n. Okay, just a short funny chapter. lol. But, don't worry Spuffiness ahead. Heheh. lol. Well...I thought that chapter was funny...please review and tell me what you think :P 


	5. No longer

Hello. Thank you for all the reviews, but sadly I will no longer be updating. That's kinda why I had such a funny, yet sucky last chapter. lol. I'm sorry to some of the people of which actually found some humor in my story. Thank you again, and enjoy the many splenditries ( Quote possibly another one of my words lol ) that FF.net has to offer.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bombastic 


End file.
